


The Chief's Not Going To Fire You

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nathan's Lamps, Set pre-series, reference to detail from season 5b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Another moment inthe life ofNathan's popsicle-stick lamps.





	The Chief's Not Going To Fire You

It was late as Duke slipped into the quiet police station. He walked past Nathan's desk, and carefully dropped an anonymous looking envelope on it without looking and without slowing down. 

That was the actual reason he had come here dealt with, now he just needed to manufacture a more reasonable one as cover. Although, if the station was really as quiet as it appeared to be and there was no one here to see him then maybe he didn't. As he walked on though he saw a shadow in the Chief's office.  _ Damnit that was not ideal. _ But as he got closer he realised it wasn't the Chief at all, it was Nathan.  _ That was … better. _

He leant against the door frame and watched Nathan for a moment, who was absorbed with flicking through files at the cabinet next to the Chief's desk.

"Working late?" Duke asked.

Nathan started in surprise and then frowned in annoyance, at Duke's presence or the fact that he hadn't noticed him there, or probably both. He gestured to what he was doing with an expression which said,  _ What does it look like? _

Duke nodded as though to say,  _ Yeah OK, dumb question.  _

"Fancy a game of pool?" Duke asked.

Nathan shook his head. "Not tonight."

Duke needed to do something more than that to explain his presence there, so he stepped close into Nathan's space, changed the tone of his voice as he said, "We could find some other way to pass the time."

"Got stuff to do," Nathan said, evidently hoping he would leave.

Duke stepped back, but only a fraction, "Sure and you're having so much fun doing it," he noted wryly. "Or, you could let me cheer you up."

Nathan shoved his hands against Duke's chest to push him away as he moved past. "Not in the mood Duke."

The push caught Duke off guard and he stumbled back against the Chief's desk, rattling it and the lamp that sat on its corner and which started to topple towards the floor until Duke caught hold of it with one long finger. Duke pointedly put it back in its place, righted himself, smoothed out his shirt and raised an eyebrow at Nathan.

"Sorry," Nathan forced out between gritted teeth.

"You OK?" Duke asked, concerned. 

Nathan sat down heavily on the sofa. "Chief threatened to fire me again today," he admitted.

"The Chief's not going to fire you," Duke said. _Not once you make use of the manifests and information on Nick_ _McGuinness I just left on your desk_ , he didn't say. He sat down next to Nathan. "This job means a lot to you, doesn't it?" he asked.

Nathan was silent for a long moment. "Don't know what I'd do if I wasn't doing this," he said.

Duke rested his hand on Nathan's knee, just for a moment. "It'll work out Nathan, you'll see."


End file.
